Babysitting Love
by WriterofBliss
Summary: In this story, now that Joy and Fear had their baby, every day, each emotion will babysit Love. Don't ask, I just felt like writing a "family comedy-esque" kind of story. Rude reviews aren't allowed.
1. Day One: Joy

**DAY ONE: Joy**

"Are you sure I should take the day off, Fear?" Joy asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Love needs you," he replied. As he joined the others, Joy gently lifted her daughter out of her crib.

Sitting on the couch, Joy cradled Love in her arms. Joy smiled at her daughter, who smiled back. Love laughed at her mother. Joy stroked her daughter's forehead and her eyes closed. She always does that, but her long, magenta-colored eyelashes looked beautiful. She opened her eyes up as her mother kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly, Love started crying. The others looked, but Joy knew the drill; Love was just hungry. She started to feed her and Love calmed down.

Joy stood up and walked over to the gigantic windows and looked out at the Islands of Personality. Love finished up and passed out in her mother's arms. Joy just smiled and continued looking. And then she started to say,

"Love, I have created many memories in those shelves, as well as Islands of Personality, but in all seriousness, _you_ are the best creation within all of the mind and Headquarters, even the entire world."

The day wore on and it was time for bed. As everyone else started to drift off and Joy placed Love into her crib, she whispered,

"I had a wonderful day with you, Love. It'll be Daddy's turn tomorrow."


	2. Day Two: Fear

**DAY TWO: Fear**

Like he promised, Fear had to look over his daughter for the day. He loved his daughter beyond all beliefs, in a way that words could not describe.

Fear simultaneously maintained the baby and Riley. It was NOT as easy as it sounds. As he leaned on the console, pressing a button when Riley saw a wasp nest outside the house, Love started crying.

Joy walked over, thinking Love was just hungry until-

"Oh my, what's that smell?!" Pride, Sadness, Anger, and Disgust suddenly perked up and they, along with Joy, said simultaneously, "NOT IT!"

Fear said, "Not it-dang it!"

Five minutes later...

After a quick diaper change, things got back in order.

"Fear, honey, why don't you just have the rest of the day to you and Love, okay?" Joy told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"100%!" (Like the movie's former Rotten Tomatoes score)

"Ok, thanks, Joy." He went upstairs to the recently built nursery. The walls were painted pink, with shelves built for toys, books, and so on. Fear grabbed the book, _Goodnight, Moon_ , sat on the rocking chair with the baby in his arms and read the story to her. By the time he wrapped up, Love was out like a light. He put her in her crib to sleep the night out.


	3. Day Three: Disgust

**DAY THREE: Disgust**

The following morning, Joy immediately went to the nursery to wake up Love.

"Ok, sweetie, your Aunt Disgust is going to watch you today," Joy told her daughter. She lifted her daughter out of the crib. Then she burst into the bathroom, where Disgust had her hair in a ponytail as she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"Excuse me, Disgust?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, Joy?" she replied with her toothbrush hanging out off her mouth.

"I was wondering if you could take care of Love for today, please?"

"You know I'd love to, Joy!" She put her toothbrush down and held the baby for Joy. "Just tell me what I need do."

"Well, uh, just don't let her out of your sight, and if she starts crying, that'll mean a) she's hungry or b) well, just hope your not the last to say 'not it'."

"Oh, I won't."

"Around 7, take her to the nursery, read her a story, and she'll be asleep."

"Got it."

Disgust spent that day with Love like it's the only chance she'll get. She sat on the couch, rocking the baby in her arms, until she cried, but she was just hungry. After Joy was done, Disgust played peekaboo with Love. The infant laughed, which put a smile on the green emotion's face. She placed a finger on her forehead and pulled it back as the baby reached for it. Disgust held the baby up and rubbed her nose against the baby's. They both had huge smiles. At the console, Joy laughed as a smiling Fear put his arm around her.

 _A few hours later…_

It was approaching 7 o'clock. Disgust remembered the drill and took Love into the nursery and read _The Cat in the Hat_ to her. She was out like a light and placed into her crib.


	4. Day Four: Anger

**DAY FOUR: Anger**

The next day, Joy woke her daughter up with great enthusiasm. Today was Anger's turn to babysit Love.

She quickly told him, like Disgust, the basics of looking over the baby.

"Don't you worry, Joy. I'll watch her like a hawk.," he said. He sat in the rocking chair in the nursery and had a little talk with his niece: "Now, Love, between me, you, and Aunt Disgust, in nine months, you'll have yourself a new cousin. It's exciting, isn't it?" Anger spent the next fifteen minutes reading _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ to his niece, but only to read it, not to get her to sleep. Around noon, Anger gave Love to Joy, who sat at the dining room table, and put her into a high chair and Joy began to carefully spoon baby food into Love's mouth even saying, "Here comes the airplane!"

(Now right here the story will get a bit sidetracked)

Anger sat next to Disgust on the couch as Fear, Sadness, and Pride worked at the console.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good, just felt a little sick."

"Can we tell the others yet?"

"No, just give it about four months and they'll discover it."

 _A few hours later…_

Instead of Anger just reading a story to Love, Joy simply sang a quick lullaby to her daughter. When she was done, she came out to Anger and said, "Thanks for watching her today."

"Don't mention it, Joy. It's the least I could do."


	5. Day Five: Sadness

**DAY FIVE: Sadness**

"Okay, Sadness. It's your turn to watch the baby," Joy said, the both of them walking to the nursery to wake up Love. Joy sat in the rocking chair and fed Love as she was beginning to groan as she woke up and quickly told Sadness what she needed to do with the baby. After another ten minutes, Love was up and ready for the day and she was placed into her aunt's arms.

"Well, Love, it's just you and me for the day," Sadness said to her. To pass some time, Sadness waved a baby rattle, causing Love to start laughing. This (irony warning) caused Sadness to smile. Then she decided to do what she saw Fear do: stroke her forehead. So she placed the rattle on the table next to her and stroked the infant's forehead. As always, she closed her eyes. On the bright side, Love's eyelashes looked beautiful on her. Long and sparkling magenta…

Peekaboo was always fun with Love. So was "got your nose". However, reading The Giving Tree had put Love to sleep and Sadness almost burst into tears as she read the last page.

Joy walked in whispering, "How is it going in here?"

"Oh, Love was just sleeping," Sadness replied. Then she sniffled.

"What's wrong, Sadness?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just this book."

"I know, it's good, right?"

"Yeah, but that ending."

"Oh, I see. Well, let's have Love get some sleep." Sadness and Joy left the nursery quietly to resume work at the console.


	6. Day Six: Pride

**DAY SIX: Pride**

The following morning, Joy woke up her daughter in the nursery. Today was Pride's turn. (I think you know the drill here). Pride, however, was quite energetic and had lots of fun with the baby. He was like a clone of Joy. He was a fun-loving uncle. The two of them sat on the couch, Pride played with a yo-yo and Love watched with glistening eyes of fascination, then she laughed out loud. Then he played with a baby rattle. The baby laughed some more.

And then, just like when Disgust first held the baby, he spun around for a bit, not too fast, not too slow. Love happily kicked around in his arms. He stopped around Joy and whispered in her ear:

"Joy, I don't know how you did it, but this child of yours is phenomenal."

"Aww, thanks, Pride."

"Don't mention it."

(Now time for some more sidetracking)

Disgust suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom. They all heard her vomit.

"Hmm, I wonder what's up with her," Pride muttered...


End file.
